La sangre del amor
by Black-Shadow-Archive
Summary: Llega una vieja amiga de Maka al Shibusen, la cual llama la atencion de cierto joven amante de la simetria. ¿Qué pasaria si esta chica sufre de una enfermedad en la sangre?¿Como reaccionará este joven? pasen y lean que no pienso contar mas w
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ohayo minna! hola seres vivientes del otro lado de la pantalla :3**

**ok ya que no te dio flojera leer esto te daré las gracias. diré que no soy muy buena con los títulos ¬¬ lo sé.**

**lo típico de siempre Soul Eater no me pertenece ... bla bla bla bla... te agradezco por leer y no te quitare mas tiempo. \(^w^)/**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol "reía" aunque parecía que tenía asma.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mier…-pensaba Soul mientras corría por la calle camino a la secundaria Shibusen- Debí haberle pedido a Maka que me despertara-

**Mientras tanto en Shibusen:**

-Sí, hoy se integra ella al Shibusen, espero que no le cueste mucho trabajo- dijo Maka a Death The Kid, Black-Start y Tsubaki.

-¿Costarle trabajo**? **¡CON ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO! ¿Cómo podría costarle trabajo?- dijo Black-Start.

*MAKA-CHOP*

-exactamente por esa misma razón- dijo Maka –Ella es muy tímida, trata de no ser tan… Black-Start-

De repente llega Soul, con la respiración acelerada por haber corrido.

-¿Dónde andabas?-dijo Kid.

-Me quede dormido- jadeando –Maka no me despertó-

-¡¿Por qué es mi culpa?!- dijo Maka molesta - ¡que sea tu compañera de apartamento, no quiere decir que despertarte sea mi responsabilidad!

-Aaahhh… Que importa, y… ¿De que hablaban?- dijo Soul ya más calmado.

-De que hoy se integra al Shibusen una vieja amiga de Maka- dijo Tsubaki.

**En el aula**

-Muy bien, hagan silencio o los disecciono- dijo el profesor Stein –Hoy se nos integra una nueva estudiante… Puedes pasar-

En ese momento entro una chica de cabello rosa, se notaba a simple vista que era muy tímida. Kid al verla no pudo reaccionar, su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que creía que se le iba a ir corriendo.

-O… ohayo- dijo tímidamente la chica- Mi nombre es Chrona y tengo 16 años, e… espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes- decía mientras miraba al suelo.

-Muy bien Chrona, por favor siéntate junto a Death The Kid- dijo Stein señalando a Kid.

Al oír esas palabras, la piel pálida de Kid se puso del color de una freza, al verlo Liz le dio una palmada en la espalda para que volviera a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso viste algo que no sea simétrico?- dijo Liz para burlarse.

Al contrario, Chrona era simétrica, su pelo su ropa, su cuerpo, todo le parecía perfecto a Kid.

-Ohayo- dijo tímidamente Chrona mientras se sentaba-¿Tu eres Death The Kid?-

Kid no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza.

-Kid-kun- dijo Stein- Por favor al terminar la clase muéstrale a Chrona el Shibusen-

Chrona se ruborizo, porque le gustaba Kid, por las fotos e historias que le había contado Maka.

**En el Death Room (que era la oficina del director)**

-Y por último está la oficina de mi padre, digo, el director- dijo Kid

-¿Tu eres el hijo de Shinigami-sama?- dijo Chrona asombrada

-S… si- respondió Kid apenado.

-Ahora pensara que soy un egocéntrico- pensó él.

-No sé cómo tratar con personas importantes- dijo Chrona mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño- dijo Kid mientras tomaba su mano.

Ella no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

-Awww… pero que tierno Kid-kun- dijo el alegre director mientras entraba a la oficina.

-¡PAPA!- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el Shibusen, Chrona?- pregunto Shinigami-sama -¿Ya has hecho amigos?-

-No sé cómo hacer nuevos amigos- respondió preocupada

-No te preocupes- dijo Kid para animarla –Te voy a presentar a los míos, que de seguro te van a agradar-

-¿Estás seguro Death The Kid-kun?- dijo jugando con sus dedos

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa –Y dime Kid-

Chrona sentía como los colores se le subían a la cara, así que solo asintió.

**En el patio del Shibusen**

-Chrona, ellos son Soul, Black-Start, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y…- interrumpen a Kid antes de que termine.

-¡CHRONA!- salta a abrazarla

-Ma…Maka-chan- dijo Chrona temblorosa

-¿Qué te ha parecido el Shibusen?- pregunto la rubia al soltarla.

- Es igual a como me lo habías descrito-

- Vengan todos a mi casa, para que se conozcan mejor-

- Etto… no sé como lidiar con las reuniones-

-No te preocupes- la tomo de la muñeca -Vamos-

En casa de Maka, Chrona conoció a todos, la "grandeza" de Black-Start, el gusto por la música de Soul, el amor a la simetría de Kid, la inmadurez de Patty, la obsesión con la moda de Liz y la dulzura y paciencia de Tsubaki.

Ya eran casi las 9:30 y todos habían empezado a irse a sus casas.

-Ya es un poco tarde- dijo Chrona mientras se levantaba del sillón camino a la puerta –Deberia irme a mi casa o mi papá me diseccionará-

-¿Quién es tu padre?- pregunto Black-Start

-El profesor Stein-

-¡¿STEIN?!- dijeron todos asombrados

-Sí, y mi madre es la que conocían como la enfermera Medusa, pero ella esta de viaje con mi hermano Raghnarok –dijo un poco apenada

-No me quiero ni imaginar lo que te haría tu padre- dijo Kid parándose junto a ella –Ven… yo te acompaño-

Ella solo asintió.

Yendo a casa de Chrona, ella y Kid iban bajando una escalera súper empinada. Cuando iban llegando al final, a Chrona le empezó a doler muy fuerte la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la sien lo cual Kid se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto él

-Nada… no te preocu…-no termino de decir la frase ya que ella se había desmayado y Kid la atrapó, pero como estaban en una escalera, Kid perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con ella encima.

-¡CHRONA, CHRONA… DESPÍERTA!- grito desesperado, no entendía que le había sucedido a ella.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN... Los dejare con la intriga, nyajajaja, soy mala \(^w^)/**

**bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿me dejan un review? si... anda porfa... mientras mas reviews tenga, mas rapido saco el próximo capitulo.**

**no leemos en otro capitulo Chau.\(^w^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Ohayo minna! hola seres vivientes del otro lado de la pantalla :3**

**ok ya que no te dio flojera leer esto te daré las gracias.**

**Lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui esta el segundo capitulo de lo que se podria llamar mi primer fanfic (con algo de exito). Este capitulo es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero es porque me gusta dejarlos con la intriga... nyajajaja... soy mala \(^.^)/**

**lo típico de siempre Soul Eater no me pertenece ... bla bla bla bla... te agradezco por leer.**

**bueno volviendo al tema no les quitare mas tiempo y empiecen a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Después de unos 10 minutos Chrona despertó, pero al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fuero los dorados, profundos e hipnotizadores ojos de Kid que la miraban aliviado. El par de jóvenes se encontraban en un parque que había cerca de la casa de Chrona, la cual estaba acostada en la banca con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Kid, arropada por la chaqueta del chico.

Al ver el rostro apenas iluminado de Kid y la posición en la que se encontraba, rápidamente se paró avergonzada, pero se llevó las manos a la cabeza porque se sentía mareada.

-No deberías esforzarte- dijo Kid mientras le tomaba las manos- ¿Recuerdas que te sucedió?-

-N…no lo… lo único que re… recuerdo es que íbamos camino a mi casa- respondió –p… pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Etto…- decía sonrojado mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Es que no sabía dónde era tu casa… así que te traje cargada hasta acá a esperar que despertaras… y si no lo hacías pronto te llevaría al hospital-

Chrona no podía responder, estaba sorprendida por lo preocupado que estaba Kid por ella, a pesar de apenas haberse conocido.

-Vamos- se levantó Kid del banco de piedra y le extendió la mano a Chrona –Te llevare a tu casa, no quiero que tu padre te diseccione por haber llegado tarde-

Ella solo asintió y se fue a su casa acompañada del peli-negro.

Al llegar a casa de la chica, esta se armó de valor para darle las gracias con un abrazo, pero al soltarlo todo este valor desvaneció y Chrona entró corriendo a su casa, y subió sin pensarlo dos veces a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tiró en su cama, abrió su mesa de noche y saco un frasco de pastillas negras, de las cuales tomo una.

Sin darse cuenta el sueño le había ganado y sin siquiera cambiarse se quedó dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado tres meses desde que Chrona se unió al Shibusen, por suerte se ha acostumbrado bien.

No ha vuelto a ocurrir otro "incidente" como el del primer día, pero Kid la acompañaba siempre a su casa con la excusa de que era para cuidarla si volvía a suceder, ya que no sabía por qué razón se había desmallado, pero todo eso solo lo hacía para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Todo lo ocurrido decidieron mantenerlo en secreto entre ellos para no preocupar a sus amigos, y Kid dijo las primeras semanas que la acompañaría a su casa porque ella no conocía Death City, pero luego dijo que se le había hecho costumbre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se acercaba el fin de curso y con esto el baile de fin de curso, era obvio que Soul y Maka irían juntos ya que ellos eran pareja desde hace un mes, lo extraño es que Black-Start y Tsubaki irían juntos, pero solo irían como amigos, pero lo más extraño de todo era ver a Kid ese día, miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos como si estuviera esperando algo.

-¿Qué sucede Kid?- pregunto Liz preocupada –Te ves muy inquieto-

-¿ah?... no es nada- respondió el peli-negro –es que tengo algo importante que hacer y quiero salir rápido-

-¿Kid quiere salir rápido? Eso sí que es raro-murmuraba Soul a Maka, Black-Start, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty mientras veían a Kid que se inquietaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué tal si lo seguimos?- sugirió Black-Start -Así averiguaremos que es lo que le sucede a Kid-

-Pero Black-Start…- decía Tsubaki

-Dale, yo te acompaño- interrumpió Maka –Kid ha estado actuando raro desde que se enteró de que el baile seria pronto-

-Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber que le pasa- dijo Soul para luego mostrar su sonrisa de tiburón –Esto va a ser cool-

Al final todo el grupo acepto la propuesta de Black-Start.

* * *

**tun tun tun... (musica de suspenso) los dejare con la duda en la cabeza de adonde ira Kid.** **nyajajaja, soy mala \(^w^)/**

**bueno hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**quiero agradecer a los gemelos Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth por darme apoyo (moral) con este fic y mi otro fic "Bajo la Mascara" pasence a leerlo ^.^**

**¿me dejan un review? si... anda porfa... se aceptan criticas, comentarios, etc... mientras mas reviews tenga, mas rapido saco el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
